


A Full Body Massage

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caring Magnus, Full body massage, Hand Jobs, Happy Alec, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Massage, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec has been pushing himself with training a bit too much lately; he feels sore all over, so Magnus decided to give him a full body massage ;)





	A Full Body Massage

''You want to give me what?'' asked Alec as his face flushed into deepest shades of red and he cleared his throat when he saw the twinkle in Magnus' eyes, which were literally shining with excitement and he waggled his eyebrows as he went closer to his boyfriend, who was still flushing, his ears bright red. Alexander was adorable; he had never gotten a _full body_ massage, but he had heard of those and his mind couldn't stop racing when Magnus proposed giving him one and he took in a deep breath, Magnus rubbing his palms together and he winked.

“Come on, Angel,” said Magnus. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s just a simple massage,” he said and stepped closer to Alec. “You’ve been training all day long… yesterday as well. I could see that your muscles were all tense and sore,” said Magnus with a pout, because he hated seeing his hunter in pain like this. “You’ve pushed yourself too much again and all I want to do is to take care of you,” proposed Magnus and Alec knitted his eyebrows together. Well, a massage did sound very comforting at the moment, because his muscles were killing him. However, he knew that Magnus had an ulterior plan. But did he really mind it? No, not really.

“Okay,” said Alec after giving it a fast thinking and Magnus happily clasped his hands together as he went over to his boyfriend and he gently cradled his face, pressing a soft kiss on top of those pouty lips and he then sighed happily.

“I’ll make sure to take care of you properly,” said Magnus and Alec flushed. Yeah, he had no doubt in that. Magnus was also very attentive with his affection and he wore a dopey smile on his lips.

“Oh, I have no doubts about that, Magnus,” said Alec with a little smile as he leaned into the warm touch against his cheek and he happily sighed and then closed his eyes for a second or two and then opened them back, happily staring into Magnus’ warm eyes. Magnus blew him a little kiss and Alec barely restrained from rolling his eyes and then he straightened himself. “As I’ve never really gotten one… _full body_ massage,” said Alec and felt himself flushing again, especially when he heard Magnus’ deep chuckle. “What should I do?” he then asked and turned to Magnus, who snapped his fingers and summoned a full massage table right there in the middle of the living room.

“Not much. Just sit back and enjoy yourself, I’m a pro. Magic fingers,” said Magnus and winked, his fingers dancing in front of Alec’s face, who smiled and then sat down on top of the table. “Ah, but you must take off your clothes off first,” said Magnus, sounding a bit _too_ happy in Alec’s opinion and the hunter looked at him in disbelief. “What did you think? It’s a full body massage, being naked is a norm, Alexander,” said Magnus innocently and Alec started laughing.

“Just say you want to see me naked, Magnus,” said Alec, but started undoing the buttons of his shirt and Magnus’ eyes were slowly taking everything in. The way Alec’s fingers were trembling a little bit, because he knew he was being watched even though he kept looking away from Magnus. It was adorable, the way Alec was fumbling with the buttons, quickly undoing them and then he slowly took off his shirt and Magnus licked across his lower lip. It was always a good day when he got to see Alexander taking off his clothes.

“Well, that’s just a bonus, really,” said Magnus shamelessly and then cleared his throat. “And the pants, Alec,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, the jeans quickly coming off, together with his shoes and socks. It was something different being the only one naked and being watched like this. Kind of thrilling and Alec finally managed to look at Magnus, who was still devouring him with his eyes and then took in a sharp breath. “The boxers come off as well,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. “Don’t worry, I’ll cover you with this,” said Magnus and snapped his fingers, summoning a little towel.

“Okay,” said Alec and took the towel from Magnus’ hands. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to Magnus seeing him naked, but well… His cheeks were still tinted bright red as he slowly took off his boxers, tossing them to the side impatiently and he heard Magnus’ deep sigh when he bent down and he smiled as he looked over his shoulders. “Now what, Mr Bane?” teased Alec with a smile.

“Lay down on your stomach and let me take care of you, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec did as he was told, the tower around his waist long enough to barely cover up his butt. Alec didn’t want to focus on that too much as he positioned himself to be comfortable and he then sighed happily when Magnus came closer, snapped his fingers again and put on a relaxing music on the stereo, as a background so that Alexander could relax properly. “Feeling comfy?” asked Magnus.

“Yeah,” said Alec with a smile and then exhaled deeply when he felt Magnus’ fingertips gently teasing against his back and he smiled. Magnus’ fingers felt amazing on him, biting into his lower lip and then he let his muscles slowly relax. Magnus smiled when he saw him slowly relaxing under his touch; he was happy to see that Alec was enjoying himself properly. He let his hands travel up and down Alec’s back a bit, then slowly pulled back and summoned a bottle of massage oil, gently scented and Alec opened his eyes when he heard Magnus opening a bottle. “What are you-”

“Just a _sensual_ massage oil I made myself. Worry not, it’s all organic, will work amazing on your sore muscles, Alexander,” explained softly Magnus and Alec couldn’t hold his smile. Magnus was just so _caring_ as he slowly nodded, but then yelped when Magnus poured some of it onto his back directly. That was too cold and he arched his back. “Was it too cold?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and leaned down to press a calming kiss in between Alexander’s shoulder blades. “Will heat it up between my hands this time,” he said and poured some of the oil onto his hands and rubbed them together, before he slowly touched Alec.

“Much better,” said Alec and let out a gasp when he felt Magnus’ fingers pressing into the skin. Magnus’ hands travelled up and down his back, gently massaging the knots on his shoulders away, making Alec smile. The way Magnus was touching him felt amazing and it made him feel so safe; the light scent of the massage oil, the music in the background, the feel of Magnus’ hands sliding up and down… it all made Alec feel as if he was floating and he was happily humming along. Magnus chuckled as he poured more of the oil onto his hands and started massaging Alexander’s arms.

“Feels good?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Mm-hmm,” hummed Alec in agreement and then pressed his lips together when Magnus pressed into his arm a bit more. It didn’t hurt in a bad way, it felt as if Magnus was massaging the pain away and he happily sighed again when Magnus gave some more attention to his other arm, spending quite a lot of time on there. The look of pure bliss and enjoyment on Alec’s face was all the repayment Magnus really needed and he bit into his lower lip as his eyes travelled down Alec’s back and a little smirk came upon his lips. Soon, he’d get to the _good_ part.

“Still okay?” asked Magnus as he was sliding his hands across Alec’s shoulder blades again and Alec nodded. “I’ll now massage your legs, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded. He could do whatever he wanted at this point; Magnus’ fingers felt like magic as he was only smiling when he felt Magnus’ hands on his calves, slowly pressing into the flesh and he let out a little moan of pleasure. Magnus swallowed thickly and wondered what would happen if he moved his hands a bit more up. He poured more of the massage oil onto his hands and slowly ran them over the back of Alec’s thighs a few times, just above the back of his knees. Alec felt his cheeks reddening when Magnus’ fingers travelled up again and he swallowed thickly.

“M-Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander?” asked Magnus innocently and he chuckled, running his fingers over Alec’s inner thighs and Alec let out a little groan, bit into his lower lip and he struggled to keep his eyes open. It felt so good, it wasn’t that he hated it. He was just a bit embarrassed and too exposed; Magnus was still wearing his clothes and- Magnus’ heart fell when Alec was silent. “Should I stop? Did I take it too far?”

“God, no,” said Alec quickly and Magnus started cracking up above him and Alec tried not to flush too much. It was impossible. So, it was _that_ kind of a massage. Alec couldn’t say that he hated it. “Keep going, it feels so good, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus nodded to himself. “You can, um, move a bit more… up?” he asked and Magnus started laughing with amusement. “No?” he then asked and lifted himself up onto his shoulders, looking rather disappointed.

“Patience,” said Magnus and made Alec lay back down again. “Now where were we?” asked Magnus and Alec felt his heart beating a lot faster, taking in a hitched breath when he felt Magnus slowly removing the towel. “Can I…?”

“Yes, please,” said Alec almost immediately.

“Marvellous,” said Magnus happily and removed the annoying towel, eyes devouring the full beauty of Alexander. Applying more oil to his hands, Magnus went straight back to work, running his hands over Alec’s lower back and Alec moaned loudly when he felt Magnus’ hands on his ass. Oh, that felt so good and he needed to remind himself how breathing worked as Magnus’ fingers kept travelling lower a bit, again pressing into his inner thighs and he let out a surprised moan when Magnus’ fingers slipped in between…

“By the Angel,” said Alec, his breathing ragged as he was grabbing onto the sides of the massage table and Magnus chuckled, bringing his hands back on top of Alec’s ass, then back down, Alec taking in a sharp breath. At this rate, he was going to get hard. He knew that it was kind of the point, but the flush remained on his cheeks bright and he let out a low moan when he felt Magnus’ fingers slowly slipping in between his thighs again, gently grazing against his entrance and he automatically pressed down onto his fingers, Magnus letting out a little moan as well.

What Alec didn’t really realise was that he was already a moaning and panting mess, moaning out Magnus’ name over and over again, like a prayer. He moaned when Magnus’ hands moved onto his back, then back to his ass and it didn’t take Alec too long to be hard as a rock, his cock pressed in between his stomach and the table, Magnus slowly pressing him down, which created a pleasant friction, but it was nowhere nearly enough. Magnus slowly removed is hands and then chuckled.

“Turn around,” ordered Magnus and Alec’s eyes shot open.

“W-wha-”

“Full body massage, remember?” asked Magnus, his voice playful.

“But I’m-”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec slowly nodded, gasping as he awkwardly turned around and Magnus’ eyes darkened, body shuddering when he saw the state of Alexander. So hard already, his hard cock resting against his stomach and he licked his lips. “I see you enjoy yourself just fine,” said Magnus and Alec gasped when he felt Magnus’ hands on his chest as well.

“Magnus,” panted Alec and Magnus smiled as he looked at him.

“Yes, darling?”

“Can I, um, touch myself?” asked Alec as he couldn’t take it anymore and Magnus nodded.

“Of course,” said Magnus, finding it adorable how Alec felt the need to ask. He leaned down to kiss him softly and pressed his lips together when he saw Alec cupping himself, slowly wrapping his fingers around his cock and he groaned. “Just don’t come until I tell you to, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Y-yes,” whispered Alec, jerking himself off in slow jerks, twisting his wrist, tightening his grip at the tip and he was softly mewling into Magnus’ mouth as he kissed him again, Magnus hands roaming all over his chest. He felt slick and sticky, but it didn’t matter one bit, pulling Magnus down for a feverish kiss, biting into his lower lip and Magnus was the one to moan loudly into his lips then. With a chuckle, Magnus pulled back and his eyes were glowing again as he moved his hands lower again. “Oh, Magnus-”

“Mmm?” hummed Magnus as he was slowly rolling his fingers around Alec’s inner thighs again and he was enjoying seeing Alec try to get him closer, deeper… inside. Magnus cursed mentally and he swallowed thickly, biting into his lower lip. Alexander didn’t even know what he was doing to him.

“I need-” stammered Alec as he was gripping the base of his cock.

“Yes?” asked Magnus, moving his slick fingers over Alec’s entrance again, who threw his head to the side and tried to get Magnus’ fingers inside. He spread his legs and Magnus let out a long moan. “What do you want, Alexander?”

“Your fingers, in me,” expressed his wish loud and clear Alec. Magnus smiled, kissed the tip of Alec’s nose and nodded.

“I’m happy to make your wishes come true,” said Magnus and smiled, slowly removing Alec’s fingers and he wrapped his own fingers around Alec’s cock, running his thumb over the slit, spreading the precum all over in, Alec’s toes curling when he felt Magnus’ fingers circling around his entrance, but not yet sliding inside and Alec let out a frustrated moan.

“Please, Magnus,” begged Alec, Magnus smiling.

“Soon,” promised Magnus and lifted Alec’s legs up a bit, Alec holding onto the edge of the table and he let out a loud moan of relief when he felt Magnus’ finger slipping inside, smiling up at Magnus, who softly kissed him and then moved lower, leaning down and Alec’s eyes rolled into his head when he felt Magnus’ tongue swirling around the head of his cock, then slowly taking him inside as much as he could while he kept fingering Alexander, soon adding in a second one, leaving Alec seeing stars and all he could do was chant Magnus name out.

All Magnus did felt good, whatever he touched left Alec approaching his edge faster. His body was over stimulated, so just a gentle tickle of Magnus’ hair against his skin was enough to make Alec’s back arch. He was pulling on Magnus’ hair, who smiled and hummed loudly, moaning together with Alexander. Curling his fingers inside of Alec, the hunter pressed down onto them even more and he moaned loudly, because Magnus’ fingers brushed against the spot and he pulled on Magnus’ hair tight then.

“S-sorry… just… so good, oh fuck, Magnus,” moaned Alec and Magnus smiled.

Truth be told, it didn’t even hurt that much. It urged Magnus to keep going, to bring him over the edge, see him come undone. Magnus hollowed his cheeks as he sucked on Alec’s cock greedily, Alec rolling his hips as well, fucking himself into Magnus’ hot and tight throat, trying his best not to pull out all of Magnus’ hair. Alexander was truly stunning like this, Magnus suppressing his own needs. At the moment, seeing Alec reaching his end was more than enough.

“F-for the… Yes, fuck, yes, keep going, Magnus, God… by the Angel… shit,” kept spilling out of Alec’s lips as his orgasm was approaching fast. “Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, I’m so close, I-” he whispered and Magnus smiled as he pulled Alec out of his mouth, pumping him in fast jerks.

“It’s okay, Alexander,” urged him Magnus. “Come for me, let go,” he said and Alec bit onto his lower lip hard as he tried to hold out for as long as he could, but then he felt Magnus’ tongue on his again and it was too much.

“Magnus, I can’t… coming, God, Magnus, so good, I’m-” he moaned out  and came with a loud yelp of Magnus’ name as he took him back inside of his mouth, all the way back. Alec was shaking all over, needing quite a few moments to calm down as he was laying on that massage table, all spent, watching Magnus licking his lips, looking very content with himself.

“You were stunning, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec hummed.

“I, um, you, were stunning. I, um… I can’t even think… just… wow, yes wow,” he said.

“You’re babbling,” said Magnus, amused. “Adorable.”

“Ah, yes,” he said and he slowly sat up.

“How are your muscles?”

“A lot better,” said Alec as he was extending out his arms, pulling Magnus closer and the warlock smiled when he was in the embrace of his boyfriend. “Felt so good. Thank you,” he said and pecked Magnus’ lips, who happily moaned into their kiss. Magnus’ kisses were full of hunger and it only hit Alec then; Magnus was still… a little playful smile came upon Alec’s lips as he hooked a finger under the hem of Magnus’ trousers. “Guess is my turn to take care of you?” asked Alec and Magnus kissed him again.

“I’d love that,” he said, Alec pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
